


White on Blue

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [22]
Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Breeding kink--Toyohisa didn't have one before, but he does when he's with you.  Care to help him with that?





	White on Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly a Patreon exclusive.
> 
> SEASON 2 WHERE GIVE IT ME NOW

In truth, Toyohisa hadn’t cared about starting a family.  Of course it was a given that he do so eventually, but it felt like such a faraway thing to concern himself with.  It also felt synonymous with becoming old, settling down, and no longer fighting, which he was absolutely not prepared to do.  Even at the age of thirty, he still saw himself as more of a belligerent teenager than a proper adult.

But that was before he met you.  Your natural chemistry together had been obvious to everyone from the beginning, as had the eventual progression into becoming lovers, but still Toyohisa was seized with a burning desire to go a step further in staking his claim, in making your union permanent and unbreakable.  

Hence the particularly urgent and ferocious way he’d stormed into your room, grabbing your shoulders as you’d leapt to your feet in surprise and mauling your mouth with his.  Cutting off your early attempts at speaking by cupping his hand between your legs, he made short work of your clothes while only removing the bare minimum for himself before jamming himself deep inside of your wet heat.  

Now he had you seated on the edge of your small desk, arms wound around your thighs as he pounded away mercilessly.  The desk rattled noisily, and the chair you’d been sitting in was knocked onto its side. Some papers and a spilled bottle of ink were nearby, the blue liquid puddling on the stone floor.

You’d since given up on asking the reason for his amourous ambush, all too taken by the ecstasy he was beating into you.  And as much as Toyohisa loved your alacrity and smart mouth, it pleased him to no end that he could fuck you to the point of speechlessness.  

To be fair, he wasn’t talking much either, reduced to beastly grunts and hisses that reflected the primal roots of his motivation.  

“...in you,” he rasped, his voice barely audible between the lewd smacking of your bodies coming together.  

You blinked away the stars that were blinding you and tried to focus.  “Wh… what?” 

Toyohisa changed his stance to thrust deeper and gave you a crooked grin as you gasped.  “I’m gonna come inside you,” he repeated. “I’m gonna fill you up over and over ‘til you’re dripping whenever you walk.  ‘Til you’re pregnant with my kid.”

Your eyes went round at this declaration.  “Toyo--”

Rough, broad fingers sank into your hips and squeezed at a bruising level of strength.  The corners of his armour plates, the leather of his doublet and the cloth of his sleeves rubbed at your bare skin and flooded your senses.  

“It can’t be anyone else,” he growled.  “There’s no one better for carrying the next generation of the Shimazu clan.”  He paused to kiss you breathless, though his hips continued without the slightest decline in intensity.  “How about it? You wanna make a bunch of warriors with me?” 

You don’t reply right away, as it took a few seconds to find your voice.  “Y-yes,” you said shakily, grinding into Toyohisa. “I want that.”

He grinned, thoroughly pleased.  “Yeah?” 

“Nnnn…”  You whined pitifully, relishing the beautiful and brutal way his cock stretched you, making your entire body sing.  

“Then say it,” he demanded, pushing you to lie down.  It gave him an unobstructed view of your breasts jiggling with his thrusts, compelling him to lean down and suck on the hard, tiny peaks.  

Moaning, you locked your legs around Toyohisa’s waist.  The desk was hard and uncomfortable against your back, but you couldn’t even entertain the idea of stopping at this point.  “Toyo--Toyohisa! I want it--I want it!” 

He bit your nipple-- _ hard _ \--and snorted at your shocked yet elated squeal.  “Want what? Tell me!” 

The tension in your lower belly was excruciating.  “I want you! I want your come, Toyohisa, I want to feel you come inside of me, please!”

He did with a wild shout and you followed him, still begging for more as he filled you.  

Hours later, when you were both naked and sleeping in each others’ arms on your bed, both the edge of the desk and the forgotten puddle of ink were noticeably tinged with a few splotches of white.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/QuillMind)


End file.
